1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mounting plate for furniture hinges, a hinge arm carrying hinge links being anchored to the mounting plate by means of a fastening screw and an adjusting screw for adjustment of the hinge joint, the adjusting screw being retained in a female thread of the hinge arm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Furniture hinges with mounting plates of the abovementioned kind are widely used in modern furniture production. A furniture door should be securely held on the body of a piece of furniture by means of these hinges. The hinge arm being linked to the hinge casing, which is inserted in the furniture door, by means of the hinge links, when the furniture door is mounted on its hinges, should be fastenable to the mounting plate in an easy and secure manner. Moreover, a possibility for adjustment should be provided in order to overcome tolerances which may be due to the drilling of fastening holes.